Two Tails
by Ota
Summary: THe Magician and amazoness. Two different people, coming from two different worlds. Little did they now, their paths would soon join.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! or anythiung of the sorts. This story takes place before Reocurance. It's just a little back history on sarah, The Black magician Girl. The next Chapter is about taki, the Amazoness. Both of these take place beofre Reocurance.  
  
The old boat creaked and groaned as it cut through the choopy ocean waves. The stars twinkled brightly against the night sky. The moon, full and round, shawn elgantly. Sarah sighed and rested her chin in her hand and looked out at the broad, dark ocean.  
  
She had been on this boat for a few days now. She wondered if she was even going to the island. Sarah shook her head at that thought and took in a deep breath of salty, ocean air. Nothing would stop her from achieving her dream.  
  
It took her a good portion of her teen years to find any sort of information on them. Myths, rumors, and old wives tales, were all gold to her. Sarah smiled her bright smile as she fingered the old map in her pants pocket. It was by chance that she found that old map. Some strange looking fellows left it on the table, along with a hefty tip, at the bar she worked at.  
  
When she found it she almost leaped out of her skin shen she realized where the map led to. The next day she gathered up the money she had saved over the years and headed out to achive her dream. Now she was on this creeky, old boat, heading towards a strange, forgein land. There, resided the Mystic Temple. At the temple one could train in the magical arts and become a Dark Magician.  
  
Sarah smiled at the thought of becoming a Dark Magician. Glancing up at the moon one last time, she retired to the sleeping quarters below deck, hopeing she would reach the island tomorrow.  
  
Sarah yawned and walked off the gangplank and onto the very buy dock. Stretching her tired muscles, she surveyed her suroundings. Merchants were running up and down the dock frantily, barking orders to other people. Crewmen hurryed to unload he ship at try and please the disgruntled merchats.  
  
Combing her waist-length blonde hair, she walked off the dock and into the even busier streets of this forgein town. Many people scurried around like bugs on the dusty streets as the stopped at every store, and tried to get there bussiness done so they can head off to work. The small, brown buildings seemed to reflect the heat of the morning sun.  
  
" Whew!" Sarah said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, " I don't know how I'm gonna get used to this heat!'  
  
She carfully weaved through the busy streets hoping she wouldn't get pickpocketed. Just then something caught her eye. She looked over and saw this elegnat green sphere in a shop display. The surface shawn brightly as it reflected the suns' light. Sarah could see some sort of watery substance swirl inside the orb. She looked down, to see how much the owner wanted for it. Sarah let out a small yelp when she saw the price tag. Only an extremly rich person might have been able to own it. A bit dissapointed, Sarah walked off and continued to navigate through the busy crowds.  
  
While she walked, she pulled out the beaten, old, map. She scanned over it with her ermerald green eyes, and pondered her course of action. She was on a tight budget, and it was more like a one way trip. If she couldn't find the temple, she would have to get a job here on the alien island and work for a few months to earn enough fare to get back home.  
  
Sighing, she rolled up her precious map, and strolled on. But somthing caught her eye. She turned around and faced the on coming crowed. There, stood two figures, standing in brown, tattered cloaks, with the hoods pulled over there heads. They stood the with their arms crossed, and there heads down. One of them motioned Sarah to come over with the nod of his head. Hesitantly, sarah walked over. She wondered what was going on. These people stuck out like a sore thumb. Sarah hoped that she was going to be mugged. She stopped dead in her tracks at that thought. unfortunatly, she was within arms reach of the men. They grabbed her and pulled her into the dark alley. She trid to screem but the other figure put a hand over her mouth. The by standers payed little attention as Sarah struggled against the mans grip.  
  
The man slammed her into the wall, " If you promise not to scream, my friend will remove his hand. Understood?" Sarah responded with a shaky nod, and the hand slowly slid off.  
  
" Now where is it?" The man asked from behind the darkness of the hood.  
  
" Where's what?" She asked, " Hey!"  
The acomplace had managed to lift her leather bag, and was rummaging through it. No matter what Sarah did, she could not stop the man from looking at her belongings.  
  
" The map. Where is the map?"  
  
" Oh you mean this map?" she said as she hesitantly reached down into her pants pocket and retrived the rolled up map.  
  
The man snatched it away. and started to tear it up into little pieces. Sarah felt her dream shatter as she watched the tiny pieces fly away into the wind, and become ueles scraps off paper.  
  
" Do you know how hard a map like that is to find?" Sarah asked on the verg of tears.  
  
" Yes I do. But don't worry, you'll get to the temple soon enough."  
  
" What?" Sarah sniffled," You know about the temple?'  
  
The man chuckled as he reached into his cloak and with drew a long, green staff. Sarah sadness melted away and was replaced with happiness.  
  
" So your a Magician?' sarah smiled  
  
" Shh!" the man said, " We don't want people to know we're here."  
  
" Oh yeah that's right,' Sarah said remembering an old story. Dark Magicians were often refered to as demons because of what destruction they could do.  
  
" Now we must make haste before sunset falls and when all the monsters come out." He said as he hurried out of the alley. Sarah quickly folowed him. His assistant was carrying her bag. sarah didn't mind. Besides, she wanted to get that lump off her shoulder.  
  
The trio hastly walked through the crowd and in no time att all, they where on the edge of town.  
  
" Now I can take off this cloak," Exclaimed the man as he pulled back the hood of his cloak. He pale blue, skin stood out from the dark brown color of his cloak. He shaked his blonde hair, in attempt to break it free from the lower part off the hood. Sarah guesed it was about shoulder length.  
  
" What? your not shocked by my apperance?" he asked.  
  
" Nope," Sarah smiled," I read about your condition."  
  
" Ah," the man chuckled," I see"  
  
" Hey,where's your friend?" Sarah asked as she looked at her lump of a bag on the dry ground.  
  
" Ah tht was just a hadow"  
  
" Shadow?" Sarah asked as she shouldered her bag.  
  
" Yeah. You'll learn about it."  
  
" Cool. bY the way, I'm Sarah," Sarah said as she extended her hand.  
  
" I'm Marcus," Marcus smiled as he shook her hand, " It's nice to see that a girl is interested in magic."  
  
" Yeah......" Sarah said slowly.  
  
" Hey don't worry, I know it'll be akward for the first littl bit, being the only girl there."  
  
They shared a chuckled and started to walk up to old, beaten, roadway.Sarah glance over and was a bit dissapointed that he wasn't wearing his magician armor. His cloak had vanished completly, and was replaced with a dark green tunic and black pants. But he is cute though,Sarah said to herself as they journeyed onward and heading towards a mountainous region.  
  
Sarah trudged through the thick, green forest. Her feet where sore and most likely blistered. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail to keep her cool, but the attempt was in vain. She wiped the sweat off her forhead with the back of her hand.  
  
" How much further?" Sarah moaned.  
  
Marcus loked back and chuckled, " Not much. Just kep it cool."  
  
Easy for him to say Sarah said to herself. letting out a stiffled yawn, she looked up at the gigantic tree that surrouned her and Marcus. They were tall and very thick. Their trunks were brown and had been scared.. Sarah guessed that these tree were hundreds, no thousand of years old. She wondered how they go to be this old. Her thoughts were intterupted when the party entered a small, cirrcular clearing.  
  
"We're here!" Marcus smiled.  
  
" What? There's nothing here except grass," Sarah said as she walked up beside him.  
  
Marcus chuckled again and raised his hand," A person who studied us should at least know this.'  
  
" Know what?" Sarah said but was cut off when the air infront of his finger tips started to ripple. Suddenly a violent wind picked up, causeing Sarah to put her arms up for protection. The trees swayed angrily as the wind picked up. Green leaves swirled around the pair as the air infront of them rippled violently. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a gigantic temple stood solomly before them.  
  
The sight of the temple was breath taking. One big, purple purple cone stood atop of a white circular platform. Two smaller cones of the same color, stood at fground level next to the giant one. White stair led up to the white platform.  
  
The duo climbed the steps, and onto the platform. Ahead of them was a big, double-sided door covered in ancient runes.In front of the door stood an worn old man. his long white beared stod out against his purple magicians cloak.Around his neck he had the long leather string with many green jewels attached to it. The collar of his cloak was turned up. His cone-shapped hat cast a small shadow on his face and hid his eyes. His staff was made of wood and was rounded at the top. In it, were the same jewels that were in the necklace.  
  
" Ah, I'm glad that you finally arrived Marcus," the old man said as they approched.  
  
" I see. Anyway, this is the candidate, that I was telling you abbout," said Macus.  
  
" I see," said the old man as he scanned Sarah with his old eyes, " Now, may we enter?"  
  
The old man slid off the side, and with te wave of his hand, the door slowly creeked open. The trio slowly walked in. Sarah was over come by a great heaviness in the air. It made every step hard for her. The thickness of the air caused her to breathe heavily.  
  
" Oh sorry, ' Marcus said as he rubbed teh back of his head a bit embarassed, " I forgot to tell you that the air is heavier in here than it it out there."  
  
Sarah grumbled as she followed the old man. The walls of the temple were covered in many different runes, and pictures. Sarah knew of some of the significance of them, but didn't really understand it. The symbols and pictures were inked in gold, and stood out against the black stone walls. Lit candles lighted the hallway and cast long errie shadows of them on the walls. Sarah could hear the sounds of battle from all over the place and passed it off as training. At least, she hoped it was training.  
  
After walking for quiet some time, they finally stopped at a particular picture of the wall. It was of a girl holding a staff in her hands. The old man waved his staff over the picture. The picture slid up, reveiling a room lighted with candle. In it was a bed in the corner and a dresser at the other end.  
  
" This will be youre sleeping quarters," the old man said as he steped as side so that Sarah could look in.  
  
" I see," she said as she walked in and examined the room.  
  
" You may rest here. After your long journey, you should find the bed abit comfortable," said the old man.  
  
Srah turned around and noded her head.  
  
" Marcus will come for you when youre training exercises begin," he said as he turned to leave, " By the way, my name is Eldor."  
  
Sarah was about to say somthing, but Eldor had vanishd in a puff of purple smoke, as did Marcus. Shrugging, sh set her bag down on the dreser and flopped onto the bed. She smiled as she folded her hands behind her head. Her dream was finally coming true, she said to herself as she slowly dozed off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Sarah awoke apruptly from her slumber as her stone slab door slid up. She sat up, let out a yawn, and stretched.  
  
Sarah saw Marcus, clad in his magician's cloak. The candle light, danced on his bluish-purple breast plate. Two, broad, shoulder pads extended over his shoulders. Dark red lines tranced out every detail of his breastplate, and cresent shaped hat.  
  
" Ready?" Marcus grinned.  
  
" Yup!" Sarah said as she jumped of the soft bed and put on her leather shoes.  
  
When she was ready. Marcus guided her through the grim hallway. It seemed to go in a straight line practially forever. Marcus stopped at a particullar picture. Sarah looked over the picture. All it had was was a circle with a staff inside. The candle light flickered off the golden ink as Marus tapped his dark green staff against the picture. The slab slid up , and a white room was revealed. Sarah squinted. She was already used to the dimness of the place. She wondered if the sun would blind her if she was ever to back outside.  
  
Marcus led her into the white room. After reaching of what seemed the center of the room, the slab closed behind them.  
  
" This," Marcus said," is our training ground."  
  
Sarah looked around " I see...."  
  
Marcus chuckled," There's more to this room than you think."  
  
He began to mumble something the Sarah did not understand. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the room changed. They were now standing on crisp, green grass. Many different kinds of flowers surrounded them. Sarah could feel the warm sun against her head as she tried to refocuse her eyes for the second time.  
  
Sarah looked around in awe. The sky was bright and clear. She walked over to a flower and touched it. It felt real against her small fingers.  
  
" Real isn't it?" Marcus said, causeing Sarah to jump.  
  
" Yeah. So, when do we start?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
  
" Eager are we?" Marcus laughed as he handed an amulet to Sarah. The amulet was a small round gem, with a dark pink strap.  
  
" What's this for?" Sarah asked as she put it on.  
  
" That amulet contains youre magicians cloak and staff. All you have to do is feel the magic flow through."  
  
" I see," Sarah said as she closed her eyes. She let her mind and body relax. She felt this weird tingly feeling at her finger tips. The feeling traveled up her arms and engulfed her body. Sarah opened her eyes and saw Marcus looking at various things on the ground.  
  
" What?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Well, I didn't think that the cloak would form differently on women," Marcus explained.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" Well see for youre self," Marcus said as he made a wall of water infront of Sarah. She gasped in shcok at her sight.  
  
The cloak was reveiling to say the least. It was very low cut at the front, almost fully reveiling her breasts. Two, long, triangluar shaped shoulder pads extended over her shoulders. There were a pair of blue bracers, on each of her fore arms and covered the back of her hand. A pink- red gem was addorned at the wrists and stood out against the blue color. A loose, dark pink skirt, extended from her waist and down to mid thigh. A triangular piece of cloth covered both her rear and groin. A yelow belt seem to hold this all in place. A cresent-shaped hat adorned her head and had a small gap a quarter of the way up. Her golden hair stood out against the colors of her cloak.  
  
Sarah twirled around and noticed that the edges of the cloak were highlighted with dark pink material.  
  
" Hmm...," Sarah said as she felt the material of her bracer, " ....interesting." The bracer looked soft, but was hard at her touch.  
  
" The cloaks help amplify your magic abilities," Marcus explained, " you can use magic in your ordinary clothing, but the power is weaker."  
  
" I see," Sarah said. She then noticed somthing that was missing, " Hey! Where's my staff!"  
  
" Ah, it's simple really. All you have to do is snap your fingers, and your staff will appear from any point in the world," Marcus said as he demostrated by snapping his fingers. His staff appeared out of thin air and hovered untill he grabbed it, " now you try."  
  
Sarah held out her hand and snapped her fingers. Sure enough, her staff appeared out of thin air. She could barely contain her excitement as she grabbed it with shaky hands. Sarah stared down at at the cartoony staff and felt a tear well up in her eye. She knew her dream had come true now.  
  
Blinking the tear away, she looked up at Marcus and smiled, " So, what do I get to learn first?"  
  
Marcus grinned and said, " Fireballs."  
  
Sarah sighed tiredly as she flooped down on her bed, causing the candle light to flicker. It had been a long, tiring day. Marcus had taught her the basic principles of magic, such as the fact when you use magic, it consumes certain ammounts of spirit energy and makes you tired; and the only way to regenerate spirit energy is by sleeping. He had also taught her basic magic spells of the elements.  
  
Sarah stared up at the ceiling and folded her hands behind her head. She was back in her casual clothing when she and marcus had left the training ground. She watched the shadows dance on ceiling as she felt her amulet with her hand. The events of the day slowly caught up to her, and her eyes slwoly began to shut...  
  
Months passed. Marcus had taught her a variety of spells the ranged from harmless to destructive. Marcus could see that Sarah was a qucik learner and tried the best he could to quench her thirst of knowlage in the arcane arts. With the room, he was able to transport themselve to many exotic training grounds, ranging from peaceful plains, to the jagged rocks of a volcanic valley. Marcus was very surprised when Sarah could figure out how to string magic attacks into dangerous combonation, which he had to watch out for when the fought each other.  
  
One day, Eldor had interrupted one of their training sessions and summoned them to the courtyard. He said he needed his strongest magicians there with him. As Sarah and Marcus walked through the dimly-lit hallways, Sarah had a thought at the back of her mind. She had not seen Eldor much since the day she arrived. SHe only caught quick glimpses of him every now and then. Shrrugging that thought off, Sarah smiled brightly as they exited the temple and walked towards Eldor, who was standing with a bunch of other magcians.  
  
They had the same type of cloak that Marcus had, but they were colored in different shades of purple. Sarah immideatly knew it was due to Marcus's condition.  
  
" So, what's going on?" Marcus asked Eldor as they aprroched.  
  
" See for yourself," Eldor said as he extended his hand towards the forest. As if on que, a large group of tan-skinned woman emerged from the forest.  
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes. It was the legendary Amazoness tribe! Unlike the Dark Magicians, which were know as a legendary destructive force, the Amazoness were a mere myth. They were often reffered to in childrens fairy tales for having great mele abillities, excellent knowlage of the thick, mysterous forests that dotted the world, and for having fierce tiger protectors.  
  
An old woemn hobbled up to Eldor and spoke to him with soft, but scratchy words. She wore a long purple dress that flowed down to her calfs. SHe was adorned with many different colored beads on her wrists and neck. On her head was a crown of some sort, that was made from a carved bone and hade many siezes of fangs protruding from the top and bottom. Her stern, solom, red eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness of Eldors face, and directly at his eyes.  
  
Sarah had a feeling that somthing was up and that it was not good.... 


	2. The Choosing of life, Taki

The Stone of Choosing hovered within the warring flames of the fire. The fire cast long shadows against the trees that surrounded it. The shadows danced eerily in th full moon light. Taki, stood by the fire and watched the stone of chooseing bob up and down in the sea of flames.  
  
She looked are at the various objects that circled around the fire. There was a long, sword that seemed to glow. A finely-carved, wooden, floot reflected the fires glow. A plain leather strip lied there like a rock. A magnificent bow, withhh many carvings, lied proudly near a quiver of arrows. There was also another sword but it was alot bigger than the other one. The cold, dark metal, eemed to absorb the light of the fire around it. A chain lay in a pile.  
  
Taki looked away, and saw the wise woman stare at her. Her cool gaze seemed to read her every thought. Taki gulped when she saw a a tiger emerge from the shadows. The tiger had small, golden bracers around it's legs. It had a collar made of gold and decorated with a pattern of green. The tiger purred as it sat down beside the wise woman. Taki could see that one of it's eyes were shut, probably due to an old battle, faught and won. The orange strips seemed to glow in the fire light, making the black ones merge with the darkness seemlesly.  
  
Taki gulped again and turned her attenion back to the items that where around the fire.  
  
" Now, " the wise woman said, making Taki jump a little, " place your hand near the fire."  
  
Taki, raised a shakey hand over the fire. The heat caused her hand to sweat instantly. The stone started to spin. It was almost hypnotic as the smooth, triangular stone spun around in a circle, moving faster and faster. Taki started to shake all over as the stone started to slow down. she followed the stone with her dark, brown, eyes. The stone teased Taki by slowing down bit by bit. he was a bit annoyed at this. Finally the stone stopped. Taki sighed in relief and miled slightly.  
  
The wise woman, got up off her stump and went over to the fire. She picked up the long, sleder sword .  
" Your path has ben chosen little one," the wise woman said as she looked down at the ten year-old and held out the sword, " do you accept?"  
  
" Yes I do," Taki aid as she grabbed the hilt with both hands.  
  
The wise woman turned around, and headed into the dark forest. Taki gathered her wits, and followed her, with the old tiger following closlely behind...  
  
Taki ran her hand across the rough surface of the temple. It had been a long eight years, but now, she was a full-fledged paladin. She looked up at the vine-covered building. The round, stone colums had many cracks, and chips on them. Above the doorway, a plate of gold shawn brightly as it displayed the picture of a hulking tree.  
  
She had studied and meditated in there. Through those practises, she learnt the history of the planet, which was named Gaia. Taki learnt lots from Gaia, through meditation. She was told her history, legends, propchecys, which had been full -filled long ago. Gaia told her that she bore the Amazoness tribes, to protect her. But very few tribes were left now, either through the power of nature, of by the destruction of woodlands. Now being a member of the wooland Amazoness tribe, this had scared Taki. Gaia told her that all Amazoness knew of her, and could call upon her strength when needed. Gaia also told Taki that paladins were nesscicary to preserve this link between her and the Amazoness.  
  
Taki sighed and turned away from the ancient temple. She walked down the dirt path and into the busy encampment. It was almost heart breaking for her, but since they were the last of there kind, they had to find protection. The wisewomen, named Belgamine, said to her that they were going to seek refuge with the magicians to the east.  
  
Taki walked around camp. She saw many things that broke her heart. The muscle-bound fighters, were taking down tents and equipment, and starpping them to a carraige, which was moslty likely to be pulled by a team of fighters. She looked over at a group of tiger, itting around the great fire. Chainmasters, and blacksmiths were quinching their smithig fires, and storeing their equipment in a carrage.  
  
The plsuh trees swayed argily in the wind, protesting the amazzonesses leaving. Taki could feel the high noon sun burn at the back of her neck. Taki could saw the archer, Meryl, croushed by small block of wood. TTaki went over, and was about to say somthing but, Meryl put her hand up to silence her. Taki smiled, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Meryl put two fingers in her mouth and whistled as she threw the block of wood into the air. Out of now where, aroows shot out from all directions, striking each piece of wood.  
  
" No matter how many times I see that, I'm always impressed, " Taki said as she watched chucks of wood hit the ground, " You trained them well Meryl."  
  
"Yes, " Meryl said as she stood up. She put two fingers in her mouth ans whistled again.  
  
Out of the thick forest, six , muscle-bound women, bounded out from various directions and stood at attentision infront of Merly, their bows at their sides.  
  
" Good work today, " Meryl said in her soft, calm voice , " Now go start packing. The ceromony will start soon." The elite archers responded with a nod and bounded off towarda a group of tents.  
  
" You trained them well, " taki said as she scratched her head through her long, blonde hair, " Your probably the best trainer this tribe has seen."  
  
Merly didn't respond, but instead picked up her bow off of the ground and walked towards the huge fire that danced at the now-bare encampment. Other Amazoness did the same as well. Taki could feel a heavy tensoin in the air. She started to shake nervously.  
  
Taki closed her eyes and wispered somthing to herself. She opened her eyes and felt better. Taki noted that the tigers had wormed their way around the fire, and sat down infront of it obediantly. She also noted that the females were very fat, and knew that a litter was coming soon. She hoped that they wouldn't lose a litter. She looked away, and looked into the empty forest clearing.  
  
The ground was well worn, and many years of flattened plants lay still. Carrages were filled with supplies, and dismantled tents. The thick trees that surrounded the large, square clearing had stoped swaying and towered solemnly over them. The heat of the flames, combine with the heat of the afternoon sun, started to make Taki sweat. She rubbed her brow with the back of her hand and looked back at the fire.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and stood aside. The wise women hobbled through and stood near the fire; her gaurdian tiger, Goliath, obediantly sat down beside her. The wise women fingered the various bones and beads around her neck, and tured around.  
  
" Sisters, " Belgamine said as she cleared her throat, " We Amazoness live in dangerous times. The trees that have once gave us Gaia's power have falen. We have been driven out of our homes and sacred lands. Now, because of that, we, being the last Amazoness tribe left, have to seek out help and refuge. " Taki could feel the sadness from the other Amazoness' all around her.  
  
The wise women turned towards the fire and put her hands up in the air, almost praying. Belgamine uttered somthing. Suddenly, the fire erupted like a violent volcano, and rose hi up into the air!. Belgamine clapped her hands togethere, and caused the fire to form into a small, firey red, sphere. She reached down and plucked the sphere from teh ahes, and wrapped it up in her cape. She turend and faced the Amazoness.  
  
" Now we must take our leave, " Belgamine said as she crossed her arms behind her back and hobbled trough the crowed, followed by Goliath. The tribe stayed in their spots, trying to absorb what the wise women said.  
  
In unison, the tribe split u, and hurridly packed things into the various carraiges scattered across the encampment. Taki gathered her things from her tent as it was taken down, put it into cloth sack, and lodaded it onto the carrage. Taki spotted her sword on the carrage. She grabbed the sword, which was in it's sheath, and strapped it to the side of her white loin cloth.  
  
She looked up at the monstrous tree. They swayed angrily in the wind again, as if scolding them. Yet at the same time, the big, green leafs that covered their braches, waved good bye. Taki jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirrled around and came face-to-fafce with Belgamine.  
She was about a foot shorter than Taki, and seem to hunch over slightly. Belgamine wore a hat of some sort, that was adorned with many different bones and teeth. her face was covered in cavornous wrinkles. A long, black dress flowed down to her ankles. Taki could see the same charm braclets on her wrist were, were the same ones that she wore.  
  
" I know it will be a hard time adjusting child. But, " Belgamine said in soft, smooth voice, despite her cold face, " This is for the better good. Now we must leave."  
  
Taki could see that the tribe was heading out of the encampment. She quickly ran after them in an attempt to catch up. Belgamine sighed as she watched Taki run off. She then withdrew the red sphere from her cape and looked at it, "I hope that your doing the right thing Eldor."  
  
Her train of thought was interrutpted when Golitah nudged her leg. She looked down at Goliath, who was glareing at her with his one good eye, and smiled. She scrated Goliath's big head and said, " You were always the adventerous one."  
  
she hoped onto Goliath, and ran to catch up with the rest of the tribe...  
  
After a few days tediously trudging through the woods, the tribe emerged from the forest. and into a vast plane. A head of them, a gigantic temple stood omniously over them. The tribe, including Belgamine were wided- eyed. . One big, purple purple cone stood atop of a white circular platform. Two smaller cones of the same color, stood at fground level next to the giant one. White stair led up to the white platform. The cones were covered in various runes.  
  
Belgamihne could see Eldor, standing atop of the staircase, with his staff clutched in his hand, standing among a group of magicians. She spotted a young girl, about teki's age among them. She smiled when she looked at the girls' cloak, " Now that sticks out."  
  
" what was that?" Taki asked as she looked at the elder.  
  
" Nothing, " Belgamine said as she climbed the white marble steps, with her arms crossed behind her back.  
  
Taki got a bad feeling when Belgamine started to talk to Eldor.... 


End file.
